


The clumsy phil gets his self into another sticky situation.

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Slow Build, Soulmate AU, plot a bunch of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: Phil the clumsy always trips over air and is able to stumble on the last step on the stairs. and when he ends up staying up all night without much sleep he decides to look up random stuff and comes across red strings of fate.  Phil starts to experiment with stuff with Dan.
shout out i guess for my sister, Karkatshipper, for the idea with red strings of fate.





	1. another sleepless night with Phil!

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a work in progress so im thinking of everything as i go along and there will be more of this work so it will be update every now and then, like always ignore any typos or grammer mistakes and i'll always keep up with my works. so
> 
> -Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but I said I would do a phan and idk if this is gonna work but hey who cared someone out there will read it lol
> 
> -Enjoy :)

you woke up from a knock at the door, which ended up being a mail man that was new and thought he had to knock on the door, typical. while you lay inn bed desperate to try and go to bed, you look through your computer for boredom but when you look up Wikipedia and you search, red strings because there was red thread on your night stand and when you hit enter on it you found only 5 search results. Red thread, Red stings, red strings of fate and red strings of marriage. Curious for the red strings of fat eyou click on it. Only to read about a Chinese Japanese voltage. So desperate for sleep you read it and it doesn't help all it does is keep you intrigued. So you read it, and you keep thinking about this for a while. In the story a little kid was able to see these red strings which were tied around the ankles and lead you to the one you were destined to be with. And other people could sense them. 

So you start to experiment with it. You go through the apartment quitely, because Dan was still asleep. And you search around for the places you end up stumbling and falling over thin hair and one place was the gaming room. You always tripped on the same place write behind the dams gaming chair. So you take your and when it glides over a then like material you start to think, can you sense this. Could Dan. Well no he's never tripped there. He never hardly trips. 

You decide to try and take your mind off of this red string of fate but as you head down stair on the step which made a loud bang sound.


	2. In the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really enjoyed the last chapter and who doesn't love the silliness and clumsy phil. So yeah.
> 
> -Enjoy :)

It was 7 a clock when you woke up and you only got 3 hours of extra sleep. You stayed up for 2 hours in paranoid about evil creatures and red stings. You weren't so sure why you were so paranoid about these red strings it was like they kept haunting you more or less. But you were hungry when you woke up so you carefully went down the stairs, thoroughly making sure you didn't trip and fall to your death, but thankfully you didn't. 

When you made your way to the kitchen you got your self a glazed donut and sat down on the couch for a lil while. You ended up watching some British news. After an hour. Dan had woken up and had a funny comment.

"I swear we need the darkest shade of black curtains to keep the sun from waking my lazy ass up in the morning." Dan says as he comes down the stairs reluctantly and stepped on the same place you fell last night. Were you the only one that could sense these red strings of fate. If so would this be like a horror movie and question you had on your mind ever since you read the Wikipedia page was were dis your red string lead to. Dis it lead to a stranger that you were destined to meet. 

"What we watching?" Dan said as he looked at you and to the TV.

"I was watching t he news nothing interesting. But now were watching some TV talk show." You say as you take a drink of your orange juice

"Okay cool. Do you wanna record a gaming video later at 1 or something" Dan said looking down at his phone with a mouthful of donut. 

"Yeah. Could I pick k the game.?"you say looking over at him.Your small crush on him will never leave you.

"Sure you can but you will have to remind me." Dan says looking up from his phone to see your eyes staring at him. He wasn't perfect to some people but to you he was astonishing.


	3. Taste test challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and I'm going with flow like always. 
> 
> -Enjoy :)

It was 12:45 and you were on the computer setting up everything for the video. You had plans for this one. It was gonna be a taste challenge. And you would do different chip flavors but Dan would be blindfolded. And on the fifth chip. Instead of a chip you would lean him into a kiss and you would edit out the kiss. It was full proof. No way of fucking up. Messing up. And or failing. 

(Time skip to1)

"Hey Dan, it one a clock. Come on.lets make this video-" You say as you poke your head into Dan's room only to find him jerking off  while on his phone when his eyes met yours your cheeks were filled with cherry red blush and yet you wanted to jerk of Dans cock That was not an option. But then you realized you had been staring at Dan's boner for more than 10 seconds and you ran while Dan hollered.

"Ill.be out in five minutes." He shouted from his room as you ran to the gaming room try to get the images out of your head that you were imagining. You silently scream into the pillow that was on the couch. You totally humiliated yourself Infront of Dan while he was jerking off. And you stood there like a creep. Why did you let this happen in the course of twenty minutes a lot of unplanned shit can happen but you weren't giving up on this chance with Dan your plan was full proof and you will commence your plan.... In five minutes. 


	4. The making of the video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope all of you had an amazing day if not just remember that if if people are being dicks to you, then you don't have to be apart of their life in anyway find what makes you happy and cherish it. Just like Phil does. But hey don't listen to me ramble anyway here is the next chapter where phil starts his plan that full proof... Anyways
> 
> -Enjoy :)

After maybe 8 minutes of waiting after your embarrassing encounter with Dan, and you wait for Dan to finish and you set up the potato chips in order. All.8 of them and on the seventh one you would kiss him and if the red sting theory is right, then we will see the red string and where it goes. But if it doesn't work you will look more of a fool Infront of him then. When he walks through the door way you look at the ground, embarrassed. Why were you still following through with this plan.

"Hey um look I'm sorry you walked in on me um yeah but hey, that part of life. I guess" Dan says as he takes his seat at the gaming chair only to now realize the blindfold and variety of chips laying there. " We're doing a taste test challenge aren't we?" Dan asks looking at you and you look up into his eyes and you wanted to just fall on you knees. But that was not an option.

You decide to get up and plop yourself on the chair you have sat on in all of the videos. But you sat down anyway and waited for a few seconds while San positioned himself comfortably in his chair. He then flips on the camera and starts the intro. 

"So Phil what are we doing for the viseo?" He asks with enthusiasm in his voice but it disappears arls you speak and is replaced but a warming smile 

"Well today we are playing the taste test challenge with a variety of different potato chips" you say as you look up to the camera." I thought it would be a cool.idea because it has been trending with other youtubers but we have our own twist. Dip. Different flavors that I haven't even heard of I say. After another minute of you and Dan rambling you tie the blindfold so he won't be able to see and you pick the pickle flavor chip with cucumber dip.

"What is this" he says as he chews it carefully and surveys teach taste. He then snaps his fingers"Pickle flavor chip" he says looking blindly at the camera


	5. A kiss that was never planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i read over this work and I realized how short each chapter is so this one has some length if you know what I mean. Sorry bad joke. Anyways. I have a fanfic amino app. I will try to do lapidot,phantom and septillion. So if you guys want to rip with me or just start up a conversation with me I'll always be willing to. So with that said just smile because a smile can travel very far and lighten up anyone's day. also one more thing me and my sister are working on a phan but I'm not gonna say anything but I don't know when it will be up but it will be and it will be continuation of my darkiplier after ends so, hehe. It's gonna. Be fun anyways 
> 
> Enjoy this long chapter

"Yes dan, know what type of dip is it?" I say as the smile on my face grows wider while I watch dand swish his tongue around to try to taste the dip more.

"I wanna say celery dip." Dan says turning his head over to you but he was as blind as a bat with curiously to see your face yet he didn't and right then and there would have been the perfect time to kiss him, but you didn't. From the past you've learned one thing that is useful, patience is everything. With relationships, games and even in life.

"ding ding ding, correct." I say with enthusiasim in your voice as you take the blind fold off of dan to reveal his eyes. His brown eyes as brown as the bark on a oak tree bathed in the sunset light.when you go to lean back in your gaming chair the weight of you leaning back gives the chair enough momentum to fall backwards in the chair causing your long legs to hit dans chair which makes him jump in his chair and fall face first into your face and then it happened. The one thing you were wanting, desiring, needing, a kiss. A kiss from the one you loved the one that nobody else wanted because they didn't see the things you saw in dan. Yeah they saw how much of lazy bum he was, but they didn't know dan for 7 years like you do. Dan as changed his ways for some many people so many times that in the past here he was trying to be there for himself. And yet in that kiss you tasted all, you forgot the reason you wanted the kiss, instead you remembered the reason it never happened.

(3 years ago in college)

D: hey Phil you up to chat :)

P: no buddy not right now I'm not in the mood not unless you can rid sadness and people's opinion of me from this world.

D: hey Phil, Its there for a reason sadness makes us stronger so we can get through anything that happens with struggles because nothing can be perfect, but everything can be improved no matter what. And you need peoples opinion of you, to remember that your not who you think you are and if you didn't have peoples opinions then where would you be, every single person that has ever given you a compliment is suggesting that you are going the right path you have made the right choice. And every person that has ever told you a rude comment or something is jealous that your doing things right and they try to take that away from you so they try suggesting how you are what you should do and yet those are not telling you what to do they are suggestions. We believe them and listen to them and live our life that way wants us to so that person can have what you had and what you now gave up because of them, and for people like me who value your company and your time simply see what you have in your life, good or bad, and simply wants to be apart of it.

P: dan thank you. You are the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Now that last part. It reminds me of something, a poem. And it was a love poem. Dan are you 'suggesting ' that you wanna live with me and be with me after college is over. 

D: yes. I love you, you are one tall sexy guy and even if you don't wanna be in a relationship you should know my opinion of you because I love anything and everything about you.

P: I love you too Daniel Howel.

and after that you both dated for a 2 weeks you made plans on living together, and yet because of your different loacations for. Ollege you just grew apart and by a year after not talking to each other you both forgot that you didn't end it. Well not both of you. Only dan did. And he had already gotten a new girlfriend was moving in with her and drooped out of college. You stayed until you heard that dan got kicked out of his girlfriends house and was looking for a home you walked up to him and the first thing he did was hug you.

You guys never kissed or anything until now and all of the texts you and dan had come rushing into your memory like a flood in a town. You were glued to dan and you weren't forcing dan to do any of it, he was doing it by himself gently,nimbleing on your lip from time to time or simply being gentle with his kisses. And then he pulled away and his cheeks were blushing like the red from a sunset, but one thing that stood out to you besides how astonishing dan looked, but the red ribbon on the ground that  was tied to your finger, and a red ribbbion was also tied to dans finger. Desperately curious you follow the red sting, it was wrapped around the gaming chair Hohenzollern it lead into the hallway through dans room, out of dan room and into your room onto you dresser with random stuff then out of your room down the hallway again, down the stairs, there was a loop in the same place you always tripped or stumbled on, it then made it s way to dans laptop and ended right there and then you look over a dan realizing that he couldn't see this ed ribbon.

"I'll prove it to you. If you step right here," I say pointing to the loop on the stairs," you will trip and fall I've done it so many times before." You say waiting for dan to step where you pointed to. When he does he trips and before his face hits the ground face first you catch hi. With a smile your face.

"well whatever this witchery is it, means me and you are destined to be together" dan says pulling you into another kiss that you fell into with yourmeyes full of happiness and no doubt.


	6. Red strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys had a great day. Anyways. On the other phan with my sister.anyways
> 
> Enjoy

It had been 3 hours since you and dan discovered the red string after kissing. You tried explaining them to him and that when dank had a question you never asked yourself.

"can you see other peoples red strings leading to them." Dan asked after you explained. 

"Um, I'm not sure. How about we see." You say with grin on your face while you grab dans hand pulling out the door. 

You walk, hand in hand, to the closest restruant. Wendy's. you got a chicken sandwich while dan got a grease filled cheese burger with salty fries.

he leans in closer towards you and whispers." You see any red strings. You look around seeing some couple. With there hands intertwined. You see a hint of red on there fingers .

 


	7. A moment of certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope your day was great, mine is getting better every 60 seconds. So I'm sorry for not uploading sonner. and the last chapter was the shortest chapter I have ever written. So 
> 
> Enjoy Ye

When you saw the young couple with there hands together. When you saw the red in the hands you sat there gowcking at them. These red strings were real and you were like the boy in the folktales story. Seeing everyone's red string was like a gift to help people with their love or just let them be and interfere when needed or wanted. But you felt honored to have this gift you lean over to dan still staring as you speak.

" Um uh yeah. I see them red strings they never really loop or tare though." You say in a low voice observing the old couple as cross from you had each other's red strings connected. There was another couple who's red strings didn't attach. It seemed that when a couples red string were together. They seemed to shine a brighter, vivid red. And with other couples or singles the red thread that was around there pinkie was usually dull and dead. 

"Well what you gonna do with this gift babe..." dan say realizing what he said after he did. He covers his mouth mid bite. 

"Eh, someone is really buttering up to this boyfriend thing" you say as you lean in for a kiss and tak nimble of dans lips letting out a whimper from dans lips. "I'll use my gift to show you how much you missed out for a year. But other people get it too" you say with a smirk appearing on your face. 

He lets out a whine you can only here and you take his hand pulling him back to the house. Yet as you did so, you saw these red ribbons some were wet, torn, battered, and lost. Not being able to find the other. And as your hand was in your destined match you felt sore and sympathy with those who wee lost and had love one time...but lost it.


End file.
